Geera Zoi
Geera Zoi (ギーラ・ゾイ) aka 'Yark Dole '(ヤーク・ドレ) is a fictional character from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. History Not much is known about Geera Zoi's past, but is known that he is an illegal arms dealer that uses the alias Yark Dole. According to Grodek Ainoa, Geera is the man which opened the port gates of Colony Angel for the Vagan forces to enter the colony. A.G. 115 Geera Zoi first appeared in the series to bring Desil Galette back from Fardian. He wore a hood and a mask. Zoi later appeared at Mardona's Workshop and asked him to upgrade a xvv-xc Zedas. Unknown to the workers at the workshop, the Zedas is hidden with a pilot that later causes havoc at the workshop. Battle of Ambat Geera reappeared again at the Battle of Ambat, foreseeing the battle from within the space fortress. When the Diva managed to break through the defenses of the fortress and crashed into the hangar, Geera took off in his xvm-gz Defurse, determined to bring down the Gundam AGE-1. Battle against the Gundam Zoi caught the Gundam wandering in the fortress and fought it. To be precise, Zoi wasn't sure that he could win. He knows that the Defurse can utilize the X-Region of his brain, but he wonders how well is it against a true X-Rounder. On first sight, Zoi fired the cannons at the Gundam. This immediately pulverized the DODS Rifle of the Gundam. Geera and Flit continued the duel in melee combat. But later a vision of Yurin motivated Flit to stab the Defurse in the belly. The Defurse's engines overloaded, but Geera managed to escape in the nick of time. Death On escaping, Geera ran for the nearest escape route with Flit hot on his heels. Zoi reached the main control room at the same time Grodek and his team reached. Upon arrival, Geera took of his helmet, which gave Grodek's crew a great shock. It was the first time, the crew of the Diva found out that the members of the UE are human. Geera than introduces the nation of Vagan and their plans to recapture an utopia called Earth. Flit raised his gun in anger and claimed that the Vagans are not humans for being so ruthless. Zoi puts Flits gun on his own head an challenges Flit to kill him. Zoi's wish came true when Grodek backstabbed him by opening fire. Geera, knowing that his end is near, went to the controls to activate the self-destruct systems of Ambat. Upon completing activation, Geera receives another shot from Grodek. Coughing blood, Geera Zoi said his last words: Zoi "returned to Earth" upon saying these words. It is known if he died content as his eyes were closed upon death. It is not known whether Vagans believe in returning to Earth upon death, or whether Geera Zoi said it to mock Grodek. Gallery Geera-zoi-pilot2.png 93651940.jpg|Geera Zoi as Yark Dole Char Clone.jpg|Yark Dole Cara_etc09l.jpg Desil_and_Geera.png Geera Zoi and son.png Geera Zoi Try Age.jpeg Trivia External links Category:Deceased